


The tide pulls us under

by Kyriadamorte



Series: Kyri's Finnrose Week 2019 fics [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyriadamorte/pseuds/Kyriadamorte
Summary: Finn has never felt great about his job.  But there is "under-paid, over-worked, and possibly contributing to the slow heat-death of the planet" not great and "definitely covering up a mass oil spill that's going to decimate an entire ecosystem" not great.ORThat Mermaid AU





	The tide pulls us under

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 5 - Free space! - for Finnrose Week 2019
> 
> Might spin this out into something longer at some point

Finn has never felt _great_ about his job.But there is "under-paid, over-worked, and possibly contributing to the slow heat-death of the planet" not great and "definitely covering up a mass oil spill that's going to decimate an entire ecosystem" not great.

It's nothing like how the Dawn commercials make it look. Each night he's been wading through inky, viscous water, decomposing fish and plant life wrapping themselves around his calves and ankles.The stench of death and chemicals has seeped under his fingernails, into his skin at this point.It's an endless task, trying to keep the damage limited to this stretch of industrial and more or less abandoned beach rather the nice, pristine properties of billionaires not more than a few miles to either side.After a week, he's _finally_ getting used to the blank, unmoving dead-fish eyes staring up at him.

Finn was not, however, in anyway prepared for the dead body.

He drops the half-full bucket into the shallow water. The splash is too loud, almost garish, considering the sight in front of him.

She's beautiful, even in death.Her long, black hair fades into the oil surrounding her so Finn can't even really tell how long it is.She bobs slightly with the tide and something is exposed on her neck.Are those gashes? Had someone cut her throat. 

He moves forward, barely aware of his actions. He leans down; the light of his headlamp is so harsh against her pallid skin. And there, behind her lips are…teeth?Well, of course, teeth.Everyone has teeth.Well, almost everyone. So, not so much teeth as fangs? Yeah, fangs would be a better way to describe it. Sharp, long, and somewhat translucent.

Finn leans forward to get a better look.Reaches his hand out ( _stupid, stupid, put your hand away, this is so fucking stupid)_ and -

"What are you doing?" Finn whirls at the voice - soft, broken, and cracking with tears - and nearly topples into the water.

Before him is another woman, disturbingly similar to the dead one, with a rounder face and bloodshot eyes. After about ten seconds his brain also catches up to the fact that she's topless and kind of…growling?…and also _in the fucking water._

"What are _you_ doing?" he responds, in what's probably not his best moment.

(Not that anything he's done tonight would really make top ten.)

"I was looking for my sister…to bring her home.Why are you touching her?" the last part turns into a bit of a snarl and Finn can, once again, fangs poking out from beyond her lips.

"I didn't hurt her," he says and realizes only too late how deeply guilty that sounded.

" _Liar!"_ she snarls, stalking forward faster than he would have anticipated on her hands and - what the fuck are those _claws?_

Finn stumbles backwards, trips over the dead woman's outstretched arm, and falls flat on his ass, his arms windmilling out behind him."I swear! I just found her like that!"

She advances on him faster and, as the water recedes slightly, Finn can see what looks like a long, scaled tail behind her.He's hermit-crabbing his way backwards, but the sand is slippery and he's not made for this kind of thing, not like she is.

A single webbed, clawed hand reaches out and grabs him around the ankle.A spark of jaw-clenching electricity fizzles through him and his world goes black.

~

Finn wakes up in a semi-submerged cave with his ankle tied to a driftwood log.Dawn streams through the mouth of the cave, illuminating the face of his captor.She's glaring at him and her arms are crossed over her chest (something something, small miracles and all that).He can definitely see her tail now - long and shiny and a blue-green-violet-black.He can still see the oil stains up and down her forearms and across her cheeks.

So, yeah, Finn's felt not great about his job for a while, but he's pretty sure he's reached new levels.


End file.
